


Poohvaire

by newt_scamander



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poohvaire, TiggerRAC, cutie, eeyoRe - Freeform, eeyore is R, fear of ladybugs, i hate them all, i think, i think i got this from tumblr?, jehan and courf, probably not actually, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac manages to "borrow" Enjolras' Amazon account information to purchase a few things. This ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poohvaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phileas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phileas/gifts).



Poohvaire

“Courf, what is this?” Jehan Prouvaire asked as he walked into the small flat shared only by him and his boyfriend, his arms burdened by a large box.  
“They got here!” Courfeyrac yelled, leaping over the couch and snatching the box from Jehan’s arms. “I ordered them yesterday!” he exclaimed, ripping the tape off the top.   
Jehan sat down on the leather ottoman, pulling Courfeyrac’s hand into his. “Courf, what did order yesterday? If it’s four thousand live ladybugs, we’re going to have to talk.” Jehan shuddered at the thought; ladybugs were the most vicious creatures.   
“Ladybugs?” Courf said, pausing in his desperate race to open the box. “No, it’s not ladybugs. I only made that mistake once babe.” He chuckled, remembering the time a long while ago: he’d chased Jean around the Musain, a few ladybugs crawling up his arms. The smaller man had been reduced to tears after only a few seconds and Courfeyrac still felt extremely guilty.   
“Well, what is it?” Jehan asked, curiosity leaking into his voice. He peered over the side of the box, trying to get a look in. Courfeyrac shielded the box from view, one hand blocking Jehan’s eyes, the other digging in the box.   
“I’ll show you, but you have to wait a minute while I get the blindfold.” Courfeyrac replied ambiguously. He picked up the box and carried it into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a blindfold. Jehan sighed, turning around and closing his eyes. Courfeyrac grabbed his hand and led him into their bedroom.   
There was a rustling and Jehan heard the change jingling in Courfeyrac’s pockets, followed by a thump. Some more rustling was followed by a zipping and a contented sigh. Then, Jehan felt his own clothes being pulled off.   
“Courf!” Jehan squeaked, attempting to grab his pants before they hit the ground. Being blindfolded didn’t help. “Courfeyrac! Stop it!” Jehan protested.   
“Shh. I’ll be done in just a minute. Put your feet in the holes.” Courfeyrac soothed. Jehan felt fabric being pulled over his feet. He stilled his hands on Courfeyrac’s shoulders to hold himself steady. “Arms up dearest.” Courfeyrac directed, pulling Jehan’s shirt over his head. Courfeyrac pulled the fabric up and Jehan slipped his arms into the holes. Finally, Courfeyrac tugged a bit of fabric over Jehan’s head and untied the blindfold.   
“What… Am I wearing?” Jehan asked, pulling at what seemed to be a giant onesie. His eyes adjusted and he realized it was Winnie the Pooh. “Courf?” he said, looking up at his boyfriend.   
Courfeyrac was grinning nervously. “D’you like it? See, I’m Tiggerac!” Courfeyrac crowed happily, pulling at his own Tigger onesie.   
Jehan barked a laugh. “Are you joking?” he laughed, pulling at his own costume.   
Courfeyrac frowned. “You don’t- You don’t like it?” he said sadly. He pulled the hood of his Tigger costume over his ears. Courfeyrac sank to the floor, mumbling about “knowing it was dumb, he just couldn’t help himself”.  
Jehan crossed quickly to his boyfriend. “No, no. I love it darling. I love it.” He chuckled as his yellow engulfed hands. “It’s really cute. And Tiggerac? He’s pretty darn adorable.” He promised, crawling into Courfeyrac’s lap.   
“I thought you could be Poohvaire…” Courfeyrac suggested.   
“Oh I am definitely Poohvaire.” Jehan laughed. 

That night, at the weekly Musain meeting, two members of the Hundred Acre Wood were present. Courfeyrac hadn’t been able to wrangle Jehan out of his onesie. He had insisted on wearing it.   
“Told you he’d love it. “ Grantaire mumbled.   
“Shut up. Yours is coming tomorrow, Eeyore.” Courfeyrac replied, looping an arm around Jehan’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a long time ago? I hope it's to your fancy. Go ahead and leave me a comment or kudos so I know I'm not just talking to myself. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr?   
> courfandjolllly.tumblr.com


End file.
